


Awakenings

by blustersquall



Series: Gladio x Isla - Final Fantasy XV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon x OC Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Friendship, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: After a few minutes of soft touches and silence broken only by their breathing, the birds outside, and the occasional car grumbling passed, Gladio spoke again, “this is nice.” Isla looked at him quizzically, noticing his eyes were still shut, “I could get used to this.”“Sleeping in?” asked Isla.“Waking up. With you.” Gladio’s eyelids slipped open and his shining copper eyes met hers, “I could get used to waking up with you.”The night before he leaves as part of the retinue for Prince Noctis on his journey to Altissia, Gladio crashes at a friends house. Come the morning before he has to leave, he chooses to risk it all with a kiss.





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little background on Isla and Gladio's friendship for context:   
> Isla - a second generation Lucian whose grandparents came to Insomnia from Galahd - is the proprietor of a bar, The Caged Canary, in Insomnia. Gladio finds the bar on a whim when he needs a drink one evening and strikes up a conversation with her. From there, a mutual attraction and friendship develops over a year. Before this particular morning, neither Gladio or Isla have approached the other about their attraction or genuine feelings. Knowing he's going to be away for at least a month, if not more, Gladio decides to take a risk and finds Isla receptive.
> 
> I have a few fics written about their early friendship, but they're extremely short. I may upload them in time, depending on the reception of this particular fic. I'm not sure how Canon x OC relationships are taken in this fandom, so if its not your cup of tea that's fine.

It was never Isla’s intention for Gladio to stay the night.

She had a rule after all, no guys in her place. It meant she had a safe space to return to,  in case things went bad. Though, that rule was really only made to apply to men she was in a relationship with, and she wasn’t in a relationship with Gladio. They were friends. If she was totally frank, he was probably her closest male friend, ever. So, him staying over when it got past midnight and with the rain utterly torrential was nothing. Just a friendly gesture to save him walking back to the Citadel and getting soaked.

It didn’t matter that they’d shared her bed. Or that she was attracted to him. That she had been attracted to him since the first time he walked into her bar. It didn’t matter that her attraction to him had only grown over time, and she was utterly frustrated with how oblivious he was to it. There were only so many signs a woman could throw out there, without making it fucking obvious or simply throwing herself at a man.

Which she had been tempted to do with Gladio on more than one occasion.

Still, there he was. Taking up three quarters of her bed with his height and size, all but crushing her against the wall. So-much-so she couldn’t even reach across to check the time on her phone because it would mean disturbing him.

She supposed there were worse places to be and worse people to be sharing a bed with and waking up beside. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t daydreamed about it. All-in-all, it wasn’t a _terrible_ set of circumstances to find herself in. The pros far outweighed the cons.

Gladio was a heavy sleeper and he snored like a beast. More than once Isla was sure she felt the bed frame shake, but it was more hilarious than it was annoying. At  _last_  she had found something about him that was a flaw. Something she could tease him endlessly about. Though, she doubted something as stupid as snoring would bother him in the least. He was hot, too. Not just visually, but his body temperature was through the roof. Isla didn’t even need a blanket with him sleeping beside her. He was a human heater.

She leaned up from her position lying on her side and shifted to be able to lie on her front, perching up on her forearms. Her movement didn’t seem to disturb him and it gave her a moment to observe him from a different, higher angle.

Gladio knew how handsome he was, but Isla saw him more as beautiful – especially right at that moment. She had never really had the chance to examine him up close before. Not without him talking and ruining the moment. Now, she could, and she saw a softer side of him that she rarely saw. It made the odd, rare appearance: a small, gentle smile here, or a warm, affectionate gaze there, but those were few and far between. Now, as he slept, the softness was all across his face, in the smoothness of his brow and the relaxed parting of his full lips. In the way his eyes were closed and his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. There were no furrow lines marring his forehead and no frown in his expression, no harshness.

His youth was more apparent when he slept. He was the next Shield of the King, and that came with an abundance of responsibilities, too many for someone not even twenty-five. But, Gladio shouldered them all and the expectations put upon him, and never complained. He was proud of the future laid out before him. Yet, here and now, he looked like any other young man, sleeping soundly and dreaming… Isla hoped he was dreaming something pleasant.

She examined the pattern of his tattoo, gingerly tracing the outline with the tip of her finger. She saw the way the feathers were so intricately layered and detailed over his arms and his shoulders before they disappeared onto his back. Each feather was individually inked, no single one the same as any other. The bird’s face on his chest moved with his breaths, making it seem as though the beak was opening and closing ever-so-subtly. Isla watched it for a while, watched him and listened, reveling in this sanctuary and the peace it provided. Peace that would soon be disturbed as they both needed to begin their respective days.

Gladio, especially, had to make a move. He was meant to be accompanying the Prince on a trip to Altissia for royal his wedding, and there was no way he could be late for that.

Isla knew she needed to wake him, and reluctantly set about the task. She picked up one of her small braids between her thumb and forefinger, gripping with the tuft of hair poking out from the hair tie. She tickled the end of Gladio’s nose, smirking as he grunted and wafted a hand over his face in a vague attempt to get rid of the annoyance.

“C’mon, Wonder Boy,” Isla murmured, brushing the tuft of hair over his top lip, “rise and shine, sleepy head. You can’t keep the Prince waiting…”

“Mmph,” Gladio waved his hand again, grunting and his voice rumbled an incoherent excuse that was simply a moan. He opened one eye a little, closed it, and rolled over, facing Isla. Without opening his eyes again, he took hold of her hand – the one gripping her small braid  – and led it back to drape over his shoulder and behind him. Isla toppled onto her side, giggling and allowing Gladio to puppet her arm where he wanted it. She began to twist her fingers around his hair, and he left his top arm lying lazily over her hip, the tips of his fingers drawing abstract shapes on her skin.

“Not a morning person?” Isla asked.

Another grunted response. Gladio moved closer. Instinctively Isla shifted her legs to accommodate his closeness, sliding her top leg between his and inching towards him. They were nose-to-nose. Isla could feel the breaths he expelled against her mouth. She didn’t think they’d ever been as close as this before. Her heart pulsed in her mouth.

“Gladiolus,” Isla pushed again, “you  _have_  to get up.”

“Tryin’ t’get rid of me?” grumbled Gladio, eyes half-opening. He looked at her blearily from beneath heavily hooded lids. His gaze took several seconds to focus, and when it did, his expression softened. The mild annoyance and discomfort caused by the sunlight and by waking, melted into warmth and genuine affection. Isla’s stomach twisted uncomfortably tight in her gut, and she was sure if she was standing her legs would have given way. “G’mornin’…” Gladio smiled, tilting his head back a little to press a peck to the end of her nose. He spread his hand across her back, guiding her closer to him so they were all but chest-to-chest – the only obstacle between them being Isla’s arm, curled up against her body and the mattress.

“Hey,” Isla smiled. She tried not to let the kiss on her nose break her focus. Nor the sweetness in his expression. The way he stroked her back was not in the least bit distracting. Neither was the smell of him now on her pillow, in her sheets, and so close she could taste it on her tongue.

“Hey…” mumbled Gladio, wearing a sleepy smile. Isla hated how he could be as sweet as he was right then. Especially when she needed to be kicking him out of bed and starting the day. They both needed to start the day.

Exhaling deeply, Gladio closed his eyes and relaxed back into the tempting lull of sleep. He brushed his fingers along Isla’s spine and up towards the nape of her neck, tickling the bare flesh he found with a delicate touch she found surprising for a man with hands as large as his. Isla didn’t say anything in response, selfishly wanting to spend the time with her bedfellow. To be as close as possible before he left for… for however long he was leaving. After all, even he didn’t know. They could text, and call – but it wouldn’t be the same.

After a few minutes of soft touches and silence broken only by their breathing, the birds outside, and the occasional car chuntering passed, Gladio spoke again, “this is nice.” Isla looked at him quizzically, noticing his eyes were still shut, “I could get used to this.”

“Sleeping in?” asked Isla.

“Waking up. With you.” Gladio’s eyelids slipped open and his shining copper eyes met hers, “I could get used to waking up with you.”

Dozens of words and phrases jammed themselves onto Isla’s tongue and into her head, battling to be said. Several reactions of what she should do or how she should behave in response to a comment so touching and intimate flooded her senses, yet none of them took. Isla was frozen. Stunned and her voice was gone. Not that it mattered as Gladio grew closer, centimeter by centimeter, tilting his head as much as the pillows would allow, brushing the end of her nose with his as if questioning if she was alright, if his closeness was allowed, and if she was giving permission for him to kiss her; because that was what he was about to do. He was about to kiss her, and she was going to let him. She was going to let him, and kiss him back and possibly not allow him to leave her bed if he did.

She was going to—

Her thoughts stopped, broken by the loud, obnoxious tone of a phone alarm. Blinking away her confusion, Isla realized the noise was coming from Gladio’s phone on her bedside table. Without a word – only an annoyed huff - Gladio rolled over to grab it, tapped a button, and threw his phone unceremoniously across her apartment in vague direction. The chiming stopped. Gladio rolled back into his previous position, facing her, and before Isla could question him for the time, his mouth was on hers.

Isla’s mind went blank and for a few moments she forgot how to breathe.

Every thought, every word, every question, and every feeling fled and was replaced by one, all consuming thing: Gladio. He cupped her jaw, his thumb resting in the hollow under her chin, while his fingers gently nestled into her hair where it was loose from the ponytail she slept in.

His lips, rough on hers, moved in tandem, meeting every subtle change of her mouth, every little addition of pressure. A steady simmering in Isla’s chest and belly erupted into a bubbling, nervous heat and she suddenly didn’t care that they both had more important things and responsibilities to be focusing on.

She didn’t care that he needed to go to the Citadel to meet with the Prince and begin the trip to Altissia. She didn’t care that she needed to get to her bar and start readying for the delivery when it arrived. She didn’t care that she was being selfish, and keeping him from his sacred duty. She didn’t care that this was coming out of nowhere, and probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. 

All that mattered was that he was  _there._ He was with her, real, and present, and kissing her.

Or, he was. He _had been_. He’d stopped and Isla blinked her eyes open in a mixture of disappointment, confusion, and surprise, meeting Gladio’s unreadable gaze. Neither of them said a word, simply staring at the other, breathing in tandem while tension grew between them, growing heavier and more palpable with every passing second. Isla wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps the kiss had been a mistake, and he was trying to work out how to explain it to her. She wanted to say something, to reassure him, or to relieve the tension, but what could she say?

Gladio ran his thumb back and forth along her jaw bone. He furrowed his brow. The ease and softness of his expression as he slept nothing more than a memory. Isla knew was responsible for the troubled knit of his brow and hated that fact. Words to comfort him wouldn’t come. She was still too dumbfounded to find her voice.

What was only seconds, felt like hours. Isla was truly a little startled when Gladio moved, more so when it was closer to her, rather than away as she expected. In series of swift motions, his mouth claimed hers again, and he positioned them, so she lay beneath him and he knelt above. This kiss was deeper, no tentative touch, testing her boundaries or her acceptance. His tongue pushed passed her lips, and he cradled the back of her skull in his hand. His loose hand roamed downwards, dragging over her shoulder, skimming the curve of her breast, to her waist and lower still to her hip. He curved his hand around behind her, scraping his nails across the lower portion of her back.

Isla hissed, _“Gladio—“_

He laughed in response, repeating the action, rising his fingers further up her spine. Isla arched up into him, digging her fingers into the cloth of the sleeveless shirt he wore. One of her hands flew into his hair, pushing unkempt strands away from his face and knotting her fingers within unruly tangles. Gladio’s lips were rough, and his kisses rougher still. His mouth devouring hers, teeth nipping at her bottom lip when he pulled away – the need for oxygen outweighing his want for her.

Isla had not thought that this was how she would begin her morning – but she found she didn’t care. She didn’t care she’d be late to the bar. She didn’t care that Gladio was going to be late to meet Prince Noctis. Everything else, everything that once _seemed_ important, faded. _This_ mattered. Gladio mattered. Everything else seemed utterly without consequence.

His leg tucked between Isla’s nudged against the juncture of her thighs, grinding and creating a layer of friction, made more intense by the cloth between them. Isla sighed, curling her fingers tighter into his clothing. She arched her head back, a staggered gasp leaving her throat as he rubbed against her with more intent. The mattress shifted under Gladio’s weight, and Isla paid little attention to what he was doing or where he was moving. She paid less attention when he dragged his mouth from hers and began to press hard, open-mouthed kisses to her neck, skimming his teeth along her skin.

His fingers clenched into the shirt she wore to bed, pulling the material tight against her body and causing it to rumple and rise up, bunching beneath her breasts. His stubble raked along her flesh where he kissed, and Isla heard herself hissing again when he sank his teeth into the curve of her shoulder. He suckled, tongue lapping at her skin, and Isla was half-tempted to chide him if he left a mark.

Only tempted.

She didn’t. The thought of the mark he would leave quickly fled from her mind when one of his hands skimmed down, over her torso and he flicked his thumb over a budding nipple through her shirt. Blood was pounding in Isla’s ears, her thoughts all flying above her, impossible to make sense of. She raked her fingers up Gladio’s back, watching his spine arch, and feeling a shudder run through his entire body. His muscles tensed, and in another few seconds, he had knelt up, pulled his own shirt off, deposited it on the floor and his mouth was back on hers.

His hand slipped under Isla’s top and the skin-to-skin contact made her shiver involuntarily. She broke the kiss to tug her top off over her head, resuming it with a fierce need that seemed to take Gladio by surprise. He laughed into her mouth again, rough hands and strong fingers rolling over her breasts. She could feel him smiling and she leaned away to better see him. He brushed his nose against hers again as he had before he kissed her. The tenderness took her by surprise. Isla pressed her forehead against his, smiling, a little chuff of laughter breaking past her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“So…” Isla huffed as she dropped her head back into her pillows, “this is...”

Gladio laughed roughly. He lowered his head, continuing to brush his nose back-and-forth. Isla was beginning to think it was a method of reassurance. Not just for her, but for him. “Yeah…” He said, though Isla wasn’t sure he knew he was speaking, let alone what he was saying. His expression seemed almost drunk in his haziness. His eyes unfocused, flicking from the different aspects of her face.

“You have your hands on my boobs.” Said Isla, a grin breaking out across her face.

“I like your boobs.” Gladio jiggled them in his large hands for emphasis. “Perfect handful.”

“What a compliment.”

He pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to her lips, following that with further kisses down, over her chin, along her neck, her collarbone and lower. He squeezed her breasts together, kissing the swell doing so created. Then as he lowered himself further, he circled his tongue around a pert nipple. Another shiver rushed through Isla’s body, the warmth inside her growing to unbearable heat. Gladio suckled, grazing his teeth over her sensitive flesh, while pinching the opposing nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He dragged his tongue over her breasts, leaving a trail of hot kisses as he tended to her.

Isla wriggled underneath him, unsure what to do, or even where to put her hands as they grappled over his back for nothing but hard muscle. She pushed her fingers through his hair a few times, puffing her cheeks out every time he suckled or wound his tongue around her skin. She had imagined sex with Gladio before. That it would be fast and rough, and hard. This was different. This was slow, erotic, almost sensual in the way he treated her. And nothing could have prepared her for the animalistic hunger she saw in his eyes.

In response to her writhing, Gladio pressed his hips into hers, grinding against her pelvic bone.

_“Oh!”_ Isla’s eyes went a little wide. She could feel him, his length, pressing against her through the loose tracksuit pants he’d borrowed. She could feel his cock, hot, and heavy, and… sizable rubbing against her – the only barrier between them being the clothes they wore. Suddenly Isla thought they were both over dressed. She shimmied her legs further apart, and Gladio obliged, tucking himself between them. He moved against her, with purpose, a steady motion, a heavy grind, and a shock sped up Isla’s back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

They continued rutting against each other, friction growing the faster they moved. Gladio abandoned her breasts, tucking his face into the curve of Isla’s neck and sliding his arms around her back as they moved together. She pressed her fingers into the top of his back, fisting a handful of hair as her lungs squeezed out heaving breath after heaving breath. Gladio’s lips pressed against her neck, then just her jaw, inching up until his lips were adjacent to her ear. He pressed his forehead to her temple, winding a hand down and grabbing at her backside. Isla lifted her leg to curve around his hip, pulling him closer with each grind.

“Isla,” Gladio groaned into her ear, a deep, primal rumbling sound that shook her right down to the core. _“Fuck, Isla—“_

Isla clung to him. Tight coils in her belly winding tighter and tighter caused by the increasing friction of clothing between the two of them. “Gladio,” she moaned, “Astrals, _Gladio—_ “

His hands grabbed at her pajama pants, fingers curling into fists and beginning to pull and yank at the fabric. Isla followed suit, pulling at his own loose clothing, determined to get to the bare skin underneath. Gladio captured her lips again, tongue winding around hers, claiming her mouth for his own. He panted against her lips, his rutting rhythm never faltering as he gazed down at her. He supported himself on one arm, shaking with the effort it took to stay aloft. Isla wound her hands down his body, marveling at the hard muscle and the burning hot skin now free for her to explore. She reached down as far as she could, almost to his hips and gripped. Pushing her weight onto him, Gladio followed her hinting and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him until she knelt over him.

Isla shifted for comfort, grinning down at him playfully when he hissed. She could feel the hardness of his cock positioned almost perfectly against her. She felt him enough that when she rocked her hips experimentally both she and Gladio gasped. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him. Winding one hand into her hair, he pressed a harsh kiss to her mouth, reaching lower with the other and pawing at her bed clothes.

“You got a sword in your pocket,” Isla teased, pulling away from the kiss, “or are you just pleased to see me?

A laugh rumbled in Gladio’s chest, “that was _so_ bad, babe.” His hand in her hair reached down, his fingers spreading wide over the bare expanse of Isla’s back between her shoulder blades. As she wound her way down his body, leaving kisses in her wake, he scratched his nails over her skin and she arched into the sensation.

“You laughed.” Isla shot back with a mischievous wink.

She explored his body, bare to her and wonderful to behold, running her fingers over toned, tanned skin. She relished the sensation of every earned muscle twitching and jumping excitedly in response to her touch. The way his breathing hitched slightly as she circled one of his nipples with her tongue, as he had done to her. She lifted her eyes to watch him, moving further down, dragging her tongue over the dips in his abdomen, pausing to nip at his hip bone.

Blinking up at him slowly, Isla gauged Gladio’s reaction as she wound her fingers down through the trail of gradually thickening hair from his navel and lower. His hips bucked, and Gladio propped himself up on an elbow, eyes blazing. He licked his bottom lip, his gaze fixed on hers. Isla watched him, gently grasping the length of his cock through his pants and stroking. Gladio’s nostrils flared again. Isla bit the hem of his pants with her teeth, inching them lower, and lower, beyond his hips and pelvis, over his backside and down his thighs, freeing his cock from the confines.

She bit her lip, seeing his length for the first time, and fully erect at that. She’d been under no illusion of Gladio’s size – wearing leather trousers didn’t leave much to the imagination after all. Seeing it before her, though, she felt a shudder of excitement run through her and gently ran the tips of her fingers up from the base of his shaft to the head of his cock. Gladio’s chest rose and fell on uneven breaths. Each time Isla touched him, or caressed his skin with her lips – close to his cock, but not touching him – his hips jerked almost of their own accord.

Kissing his hip bone again, she wrapped her fingers around him beginning to stroke a long, languid rhythm. From the base of his cock to the head, circling the swollen tip with her thumb smearing precum, and down again. She nuzzled his belly, inhaling the deep, musky scent of him, and buried her face in the coarse hair leading from his navel. She blew air from between her lips, as if whistling without the sound, along his length, enjoying the impatient grunts that came as a response.

_“Isla—“_ panted Gladio. When she took a good look at him, she could see his face was flush and there was a thin sheen of sweat beginning to cover his body.

“Yes, Gladio?” She replied conversationally. She continued to stroke him, tightening her fingers slightly with every down stroke, and twisting her hand for friction. Leaning over him, she offered respite, dragging her tongue up the full length of his cock. Gladio gasped, his hips bucking again.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease.” He hissed. Isla noticed one of his hands clenching the bed sheets in a fist.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing…” murmured Isla, “I can always sto—“

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He growled, teeth clenched in a snarl.

Giggling to herself, Isla blew soft puffs off air onto the head of his cock, relishing how he seemed to twitch in her hand. She continued to stroke him steadily, squeezing her fingers and rotating her hand a little on every up-and-down motion. Still watching him, she circled the tip of her tongue over the swollen, reddened head of his cock. Gladio’s reaction was instant, a sharp inhale, eyes snapping shut.

_“Isla,”_ he huffed, fisting his hands into the sheets again.

She circled a few more times, the taste of him a salty tang in her mouth. As she paused her stroking, she gently took him, closing her lips around his girth. Gladio let out a low moan. Hollowing her cheeks, she suckled, bobbing her head as she worked him. She held his cock in one hand for ease, the other she used to tuck her hair behind her ear. More groans, broken with quick inhales came from above her. Gladio’s head arched back when Isla looked at him again, and she could see his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat whenever he gasped or swallowed. A sight which only encouraged her.

Isla continued to stroke him slowly. She released his cock from her mouth, pressing her lips down the length of his shaft. She breathed close and hard so every exhale landed on Gladio’s sensitive flesh. His cock throbbed. Isla circled an extra sensitive spot just beneath its head and Gladio’s hips jerked.

_“Fuck."_

“How y’doin’ big guy?” Isla asked, licking her way up Gladio’s shaft again. He leaned back on his hands, eyes barely staying open as he looked down at her.

“G-good.” He hissed when she squeezed him tighter.

“Y’sure?”

“Y-yeah--“ Gladio swallowed thickly. As Isla licked the slit of his cock, he jerked, smacking his hand over his mouth, _“ohfuck!”_

Laughing softly, she returned to his shaft, licking her way up from the base to just beneath the head a few more times.

Gladio watched her, focusing on her, eyes dark and shining hungrily. He smiled, managing to breathe deep and lifted one hand to push it through that was loose of Isla’s hair clearing it away from her face. He brushed his thumb over her eyebrow, and dabbed the corner of her eye causing her to look up at him. She grinned, blowing cool air against the head of his cock again while reaching with her free hand to cup and caress his balls. She fondled him, dexterous fingers gently massaging while she continued to stroke him, pausing only to leave a teasing kiss on his shaft. Gladio’s hand tightened in her hair and Isla stopped. She stopped her hand, stopped moving, simply hovering her face above him, her open mouth around the head of his cock. She simply breathed, keeping her tongue and lips at bay, letting her breath do the work of tormenting him

“I’m really gonna lose it in a minute, babe.” The growl in Gladio’s voice was back – or maybe it had always been there. Isla shivered to hear it, the sound shooting right through her.

A few more seconds, and she closed her mouth around him once more. Gladio’s grip in her hair loosened somewhat, giving her freedom to move. Isla began to suck in earnest, squeezing him on all sides, hollowing her cheeks and pressing against him with her tongue. She held his cock steady with her left hand, wiggling her head a little each time to take him deeper into her mouth. Her saliva coated him, and what she couldn’t take, she stroked. Bobbing her head up and down steadily, she swirled and wrapped her tongue around him, focusing on the tip of his cock. She swallowed, tightening her cheeks around him, and moaned, the low sound reverberating in her throat and – she hoped – into him.

She slurped noisily on each up stroke, saliva dripping from her chin. Gladio didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t care. He still had his eyes on her, watching her pleasure him with an almost feral look. Each time she licked him, or moved her tongue he groaned and Isla admitted to herself it was one of the sexiest things she’d ever heard. To know he was enjoying himself, that he was so full of unbridled pleasure that he was losing control of his volume – and it was because of _her_.

Sliding his cock from her mouth to give her jaw a break, she pumped him, her spit leaving a trail to her lips and she quickly wiped her chin. Without warning and surprising her with his swiftness, Gladio lurched forward, slipping his hands around Isla’s face to tilt her head up and kissing her soundly, lips crushing hers. He breathed hard, puffing and panting against her mouth. Isla noticed his brow was sweaty, and could taste the salt from his lips.

“On your back. Now.” Gladio ordered, voice lower and rougher than Isla had ever heard it. She complied, sliding passed him and flopping down onto her back. She watched as Gladio yanked his pants off the rest of the way down his legs leaving him deliciously naked. He turned his attention to hers, plucking at the hem around her hips. “These need to go.” He stated, before starting to pull them roughly down her legs. Isla laughed, loud and unconfined, kicking to make things harder. Once Gladio had her free, he prowled towards her and lay above, sliding his hands underneath her back. The mattress shifted under his weight, and Isla welcomed the slow, deep kiss he gave, winding her arms up around his neck. She could feel the weight of his length pressing into her hip bone and rocked her hips, hinting.

Gladio chuckled through his nose, his lips curved into the typical not-quite-a-smirk-but-not-quite-a-smile expression she was used to. “In a minute.” Gladio said. He dropped down onto his side, taking Isla with him, and pulled her closer, using his top hand, to lift and guide her top leg up over his hip.

Isla swallowed hard at a lump in her throat. She twisted her fingers into Gladio’s hair, biting the inside of her cheek at the sensation of his fingertips brushing along her bare flesh between her thighs. Gladio kept his gaze on her, running his fingers back and forth several times, teasing her with how close he was to her sex, but never touching her there. She wanted him to. Astrals, she was _desperate_ for him to touch her. Her insides was burning, and wound tighter than a spring, and she knew she was going to snap if he didn’t touch her or fuck her in the next two minutes.

She got her wish. As if hearing her need, Gladio gently slid his fingers along her slit, pushing deeper with his middle and ring finger. He stroked, forwards and back, a languid rhythm, pausing to circle her clit. Isla shivered, biting down on her bottom lip, the sensation rocketing through her.

Gladio lifted his head, moving until his lips were next to Isla’s ear. “You’re so wet for me.” He rumbled, gradually beginning to ease his fingers inside her. Isla tensed a little, grunting and gripping to the top of his back. “I love it.”

“Glads…” whined Isla, burying her face into his chest. She wasn’t usually shy, but Gladio’s brazen words somehow brought out that side of her.

“Are you always wet whenever I’m around? Drenched like this? And dripping through your underwear for me?” He began to draw his fingers out of her, pushing back in again deeper each time, until he was inside her up to the knuckle. He circled the hard nub at the hood of her sex, flicking with his thumb making her jerk and writhe. “Have you fantasized about me fucking you, Isla?”

“N-now who’s—“ Isla gasped, her back arching and her hips rolling forwards taking his probing fingers deeper, in and _up_ where he began to move them in a ‘come hither’ motion.

“Mhm?” Gladio laughed, returning his head to the pillows, and pressing his forehead to Isla’s. “I didn’t catch that.”

“TEase!” spat Isla. She reached down with her top hand and grasped his cock. She pumped him again, curling her leg at his hip further over drawing him closer. He sped up the movement of his fingers, pushing into her, withdrawing all the way and entering her again, harder and faster with each thrust. “Gladio—“ Isla mewled, “Gods, Gladio—umh—please—“

“Please what?” he inquired, in a voice lilted with amusement.

Isla wanted to wipe the smirk she knew was on his face off, but was in no state to do so. She could barely remember her name as everything inside her grew tighter and hotter. He was pushing her to her peak. She could feel it, cresting inside her, every inch of her skin, every nerve ending tingling and fizzing, desperate for release.

“G-Gladio--”

“You want me to make you come, Isles?”

“Y-yes,” she whined, “I wa-want you, _please._ ” She grappled for his hip, raking her fingers over his skin and rocking into the rhythm set by his hand. “Th-there’s condoms in-- inthedrawer--”

Gladio gave a grunt of confirmation. He slid his fingers out of her and rolled over to her bedside table. Isla heard him open the drawer, the rustle of a box, the tear of a packet. She knelt behind him, pressing herself to his bare back and draping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling his hair, reaching down between his legs to assist. Gladio hummed a soft contented noise, and tilted his head back, claiming Isla’s mouth again.

After a few moments and with everything securely in place, Gladio turned, took her into his arms and moved them together until Isla was lying back on her bed with him above her. He brushed his nose against hers as he had before all this began, a soft expression on his face. He eased Isla’s hair away from her face with his fingers, kissing her again. She was not adverse to his display of tenderness, parting her lips and winding her hands down the broad plain of his back. She felt the muscles reacting to every inhalation, every tiny movement. He was a marvel. Massive, towering, and powerfully built, yet able to be gentle, and soft.

When he shifted, reaching between them to grasp his cock, Isla bent her legs and parted them further. She felt him nudge the crown of his length against her entrance, rubbing back and forth, coating it in her slickness. She breathed in deeply, bracing herself. Gladio pressed his forehead to hers and in one motion sheathed himself inside her.

_“FucktheSixGladio--!”_ Simultaneously she arched her back, dug her nails into his shoulders and her toes into the covers. Her heart was in her ears, and she couldn’t form a coherent thought beyond how _full_ he made her feel.

Gladio chuckled, and the noise seem to vibrate through his entire body and through hers. “That’s blasphemy.”

“Wha?” Isla blinked hard. He wasn’t moving and for that she was grateful. It gave her a moment to adjust to his size.

“What you just said. I’m pretty sure it counts as blasphemy.”

Isla half-sighed and half-laughed, “have I been smited?”

“Not _yet._ ” Gladio replied, shifting. As he did he withdrew a little and then thrust slowly back into her. Isla dug her fingers into his muscles again, a groan ripping from her throat. Gladio littered kisses over her lips, “you’re so _tight.”_ he murmured, warmth in his voice. “You feel _so_ good, taking me the way you are.” He thrust again, still slow, deliberate, gentle. Isla’s hips moved almost without her bidding, welcoming him. “That’s it, babe,” he murmured against her lips, “relax for me.”

Isla ran her fingers up into his hair and began to meet him with each rock of his hips. She squeezed her thighs around him, relishing the feel of his cock inside her, and the way it filled her. Gladio buried his head beside hers into the pillows, and her hands ghosted over his sweat slicked back, reaching further down to his backside. He grabbed her right thigh in one large hand, angling her leg up off the bed to wrap around him.

_“Astrals, fuck- that’s so deep.”_ Isla panted out, biting down onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Another low rumbling laugh ebbed from Gladio’s chest and through Isla. She huffed against his skin, grappling with blind hands for purchase. He increased his speed, thrusting faster, and harder until the meeting of their skin made a slapping sound. Isla smothered him into her arms, grinding her pelvis against his with each thrust, feeling the budding tension in her belly all over again. She felt one of Gladio’s hand slide behind her, spreading his fingers over her back. She arched into him and then yelped, tightening her grip as he moved.

He shifted to a sitting position, holding Isla to him easily as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Isla knelt over him, and sank down into his lap. With the change in position, he touched her deeper, right to the core. Holding her hips in a bruising grip, Gladio began to guide her to move, rocking on him slowly. Isla’s head fell back on a gasp.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she moaned, welcoming the feel of his lips on her throat. She leaned back, pressing her hands down onto his thighs for support beginning to move her hips in a rotation.

Gladio’s lips ventured downwards, his tongue dragging over her collar and clavicle. “I have no idea—“ he rasped back and scratched his nails along her thighs to her knees, “ _fuck_ me, Isles—you feel so _good_...” He latched onto a nipple, biting down.

She ran her fingers through his hair, curling unruly locks into her fist. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, deafening and drowning out anything else. She began to move faster, increasing the speed she ground herself against him. He hit, deep, every time. Each time a shock burst through her from her pelvis upwards, a fantastic tingling sensation she chased each time she felt it. Gladio spread his hands over her back, dragging his fingers down from her shoulder blades. Isla gasped, arching further towards him against the sharp, pleasant pain.

He pulled his lips from her breasts, kissing her rib cage, and licking his way back up to her neck. He kissed her jaw, her chin, and her mouth, crushing her lips with his, pulling her flush against him. The rhythm they set never faltering no matter how much they moved or where they touched. Isla slid her arms around Gladio’s shoulders burying her face into his hair, while he nestled his face in the crook of her neck. He held her hips and led her again. She followed his hands willingly, feeling him drive into her with shallow thrusts from below, with each grind of her hips she felt him deeper, her body clenching and squeezing around him involuntarily.

A coil in Isla’s belly tightened, her release cresting again, so close she could almost reach out and grasp it. Gladio held her to him and was moving again, laying her back while he stayed on his knees. She wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles and pulling him deeper with each thrust. His movements slowed drawing out their encounter, and he grabbed Isla’s hands, pinning them down at her sides. He wore a wolfish grin, sweat shining on his forehead, causing his hair to stick roguishly across his brow. He squeezed Isla’s fingers between his when he thrust, hard, and she swore, arching up off the bed.

“Blaspheming again.” He teased between heaving breaths.

“Shut up!” Isla groaned in response, wriggling her hands to try and free them.

Gladio released one, only to reach down between them and begin to circle her clit with his thumb. Isla gasped, and shuddered, her toes curling, and fingers grabbing fruitlessly into the sheets and into the back of Gladio’s hand. His thumb moved in tandem with his hips, and Isla’s brain was too hazed and misty to know which to focus on. Her stomach felt heavy, and the heat inside her was fit to burst. She reached up with her free hand, running her nails down Gladio’s arm to his wrist. “Gladio—“ she panted, pleaded, moaned, hearing her voice not quite her own. She propped herself up on her elbow, “Gladio, _ohGods_ , Gladio—“

He loomed over her, pushing her down onto her back and nipped the curve of her jaw towards her ear. “You gonna come for me, Isles?”

“Mhm—“ Isla bit her bottom lip, nostrils flaring, chest tightening uncomfortably.

“You gonna come all over my cock while its inside you?” Gladio bit down on the cuff of her ear, skimming his teeth down towards the lobe, “you gonna scream my name?”

Isla whined, reaching for him and gripping to his back with her free hand. He shifted, adjusting the angle he entered her causing their hips to meet in sharp strokes. The sensation of him hitting her core with each connection of their hips sent a rush up her spine like a bolt of lightning. She flailed with her free hand before grabbing a handful of sheets and pressing her feet flat into the bed for purchase. Her toes curled. Her vision grew hazy at the corners and she clenched her eyes closed until she could see brightly coloured spots on the inside of her eyelids. All at once the heat of her body boiled over and went crashing through her veins. The tightness in her core snapped and she shattered. Isla was sure she cried out, but over the throb of her blood pulsing in her ears, she couldn’t hear herself.

Gladio lurched forwards, releasing Isla’s hand to slide an arm beneath her and crush her to him. “That’s a girl,” he moaned against her mouth, kissing her soundly and nipping her bottom lip. “I can feel your cunt squeezing my cock--” He buried his face into the crook of her neck, driving his hips furtively. _“Feelssogood--”_ Isla slipped her arms around his shoulders, holding him closer. She could feel his breath landing on her shoulder, his heartbeat thundering against her breasts. She nuzzled his hair, watching his body move.

He squeezed the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs a little wider and Isla could feel the muscles in his thighs and his haunches clenching with every move. His body slick against hers, she dug her nails into the muscles of his back, clumsily rocking up to meet his thrusts to bring his climax closer.

_“Ohfuck—Isles—unf--Isla---!”_ In a rush of movement, Gladio buried himself inside her and she heard him groan into her pillows and her shoulder. He went still, utterly stiff for a few moments. Isla felt his chest expanding and contracting on quick breaths, and she could still feel the rapid beat of his heart reverberating into her chest. When he moved again, it was slowly, his hips rocking in gentle thrusts and he slipped out of her. He wound his hands down Isla’s back, softer touches after the grabbing and grasping of before.

Before she could speak, his lips were on hers, a soft, satisfied moan passing between them. Gladio slid his fingers through her loosening hair and flopped onto his side. He quickly rid himself of the condom, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Then, he wrapped her into his arms and drew her closer to his chest, nestling his chin atop her head. Isla was surprised, but pleasantly. She never expected Gladio to be one for cuddling after sex. Never thought of him as someone who would relish the afterglow. She was wrong.

He drew his fingers down her spine gently creating abstract shapes in her sweat. She inched closer to him, burying her face into his chest. She traced his tattoo with her fingers, watching how his skin reacting to such a delicate touch. She wasn’t sure what to say. Gladio was the person she considered her best friend, and they had crossed a line. Possibly one that should not have been crossed. She didn’t want this to affect their friendship. She didn’t want to lose his friendship to a moment of giving into desire. She knew it would be best to clear the air now, to settle things and know where they stood, before they parted and could over think.

“G—“

“It’s smote, by the way.”

Isla frowned, and tilted her head back, confused. “Huh?”

“Earlier, you said smited.” Gladio explained, grinning, “it’s smote.”

“Smote.” Isla replied, flatly.

“Smote.”

She sighed, and flicked his nose. “I can’t believe you’re correcting my grammar right now.”

“I could have corrected it at the time!” He laughed, grabbing her hand as she went to flick his nose again. “Luckily,” he rolled and pinned her beneath him, “having sex with you proves an excellent distraction.”

Isla rolled her eyes, but still welcomed the kiss he pressed to her mouth. She hummed, happy, and warm from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers. Gladio slipped his arms underneath her and lay down, resting his cheek on her clavicle. She toyed with tufts of his hair, breathing more easily and staring up at the ceiling. They needed to move. They both had places to be, jobs to do. Responsibilities. But moving meant this sanctuary, this moment in their lives would be disturbed. It would mean that what was between them at that second would be done, and gone. And they would never be able to recapture it.

Isla wanted to be selfish, just a little longer… and Gladio allowed her that, without complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this offering to the fanfic Gods.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I will and do try to get back to comments in a timely manner. I have a second part to this that I might upload, depending on how well this is received. Thanks again! Tell me your thoughts in the comments. <3


End file.
